UnFreddieLike Things
by skittles254
Summary: Movie night gone right... One-Shot


I faced away from him in his bed and his arm wrapped around my waist. I was

still dizzy, which was a sign that we'd kissed enough for the night.

It had only been a couple months since we started dating. And this was the first

time we had actually made out in a bed. The rest of the times was either on a

couch, sitting up, or standing. This was a whole different story, this whole

being on top of eachother thing. His hand went slightly up my shirt the last

time, as if he was shy. It was cute i thought. Well, as clearly as one can think

kissing as passionately as we'd been all night...

The credits started rolling, "That was a good movie." I said.

"You think Sam?" Freddie asked me.

I laughed a bit, "Yeah. Though I still think Taylor Lauhtner sounds like a

girl..."

"Yeah?" Freddie pulled on my stomach, turning me on my back. He used that voice

of his he uses when hes planning something.

I narrowed my eyes at him in confusion, "Yea..." he shifted again so he was

towering over me and leaned down to kiss me again.

This is too much. The first kiss was plain, though the next one as i reached for

his kneck he slipped me tounge. This went on for about 30 seconds. I ran my

fingers through his hair and on his face as his fingers trailed along my legs

and over my tummy (over my shirt of course). Our heads moved at a rhythm we'd

mastered long before. Even with that though, i got goosebumps.

Then something different happened. He took my hands from his kneck and took them

in his, placing both sets of fingers over my head. I didnt know what to think of

it so i didnt fight it.

I heard a click.

I pulled away from his lips and got a look at my wrists as he let go of them.

They were handcuffed to his bed.

My first reaction was to freak out. But my next was to stay quiet. This is

Freddie after all. My final reaction was to crack up, realising the joke.

"Haha! Youre actually doing this?"

His eyebrow went up and he smiled.

We have this ongoing joke with the rest of our school about these handcuffs

Freddie had purchased for an iCarly bit around the same time we got together.

When we come up together Into a group someone always asks if "those handcuffs"

have been put to good use. I guess we're about to find out...

Freddie leaned back down and kissed me, which alone sent chills through me with

this new sense of vulnerability i was feeling. He hugged my waist tight for

about 5 seconds then slightly pulled me closer to him.

His hands then separated. One carressed my face and the other traced circles in

my neck.

I couldnt help my back from arking from then on out. And my body wouldnt stop

getting hotter. I could feel my heart beating and i wondered if he could too.

He did something very un-Freddie-like then. His hands went back down to my waist

and all through my shirt. I took in a sharp breath and i heard him chuckle the

tinyest bit against my lips. My arms immediately went to grasp him but were

restricted by the handcuffs. I felt his smile as he pulled away and did

something else very un-Freddie-like...

His lips went to my neck and he kissed me from my jaw line all through my whole

neck area. His hands went down my stomach and up my sides slowly and quickly at

the same time as his lips shifted to my chest.

I clenched my fists and my toes curled. He slowly worked his way back up to my

lips and when he did i kissed him hard. He kissed me back and our tounges fought

it out in probably the most messy make out session we've ever had...

His hands went down to my legs and ran themselves along the bottom of my thigh,

through my back and up to where my hands were enprisoned.

He leaned back, "You want these?" he asked waving the keys over my face.

I smiled at him, "Im actually quite enjoying this..."

He kissed my nose and unlocked me from the bed, throwing the cuffs to the floor.

I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck. I then quickly grabbed his waist

and twisted him so he was on his back and i was on top of him. I made my eyebrow

go up and twisted my head slightly. He smiled and i leaned down to face him

closely.

"I love you Sam." he whispered.

I smiled, "I love you too."


End file.
